She Never Expected
by giggles1924
Summary: This is a repost of "She Never Expected." Carrie finds the man that she loves where she never expected.
1. Chapter 1

She never expected to run into him, least of all at a resort in Mexico.

After the whirlwind book tour Carrie needed some time away from everyone and from the city, just to decompress and relax. One of the secretaries at the publishing agency had suggested an exclusive spa resort in Los Cabos for her vacation. After checking out the spa and the area, she decided that it sounded perfect; just what she needed.

And after she had seen him in San Francisco that one night, and then had to leave him again, her heart felt heavy. She had been in and out of meaningless relationships since he left her in New York and she was beginning to believe that true love was not meant for her. She was beginning to think that her heart belonged to a man who could never love her the way that she wanted to be loved. She hated to be a cliché, but she really had left her heart in San Francisco.

But maybe after a nice relaxing vacation, she could redirect her life and maybe redirect herself back into his heart.

Back in San Francisco, Mr. Big was feeling a little lost as well. That one night … and morning … that he had spent with Carrie made him realize what a mistake it had been to leave New York.

After he read her book it seemed like all the memories of their relationship, the ones that he had pushed to the back of his mind and forced himself not to recall, were consuming him. He couldn't stop thinking about every detail of their time together and subsequent break-ups while he was still living in New York.

These thoughts plagued him day and night and he started to become irritable and distracted at work. Finally, his assistant suggested that he take a vacation. He needed time to clear his head and work out this problem. She recommended a spa resort in Los Cabos, Mexico and booked him for a week.

By the time that he finished reading her book, the realization hit him like a ton of bricks. She was the one that he was meant to be with. She was the one he truly loved.

Now he just had to figure out how to get her back.


	2. Chapter 2

Los Cabos, Mexico…

After a peaceful flight from New York, Carrie arrived to paradise ready for some sunshine and relaxation.

She was a little shocked that the tiny airport didn't have a jetway into the terminal, but she pushed all worrisome thoughts aside, walked off the plane with her fellow passengers and on to baggage claim and her connection to the resort.

She didn't notice a certain tall, dark haired man getting off the plane right next to hers.

Across the airfield…

Unlike Carrie, Mr. Big did not have a very peaceful flight on the short trip from San Francisco. He was making himself crazy thinking about Carrie and how he could win her heart back. She really was the only one for him, and he would do anything he had to to get her back in his arms.

He made his way off the plane and into the terminal, not even thinking about the fact that it was about a million degrees on the airfield and he had to walk across it.

As he watched for his bag, a feisty blond trying to tug hers off of the carousel didn't even catch his attention.

Sunset Resort…

Carrie had spent the ride to the resort watching the young honeymooning couples on the van with her. They seemed so in love, it made her heart ache. She always wanted a love like she saw before her. She wished that she was spending her vacation with her new husband, instead of all alone. She wished…she wished that she had come with Big.

She was awe struck at the beauty and serenity of the hotel that she saw before her when they arrived. It was the most beautiful thing that she had ever seen.

Walking up to the front desk, she smiled at the young man and said, "Hi, I'm here to check in. Carrie Bradshaw."

"Ah, yes, Senorita Bradshaw, welcome to the Sunset Resort. We are so pleased you'll be joining us."

"Why thank you," she said as a smile spread across her face. Carrie so focused on the man in front of her that she didn't she the man walk up next to her, and begin to talk to the other clerk.

"We do have a small problem with your reservation though," the young man told her.

"Oh great," Carrie thought. "What is it?" she asked him, trying not to flip out at the clerk.

"Well, we sustained major damage to one side of the hotel in the last hurricane. We were unfortunately unable to repair the damage, and have had to make other arrangements for some of our guests. Since you have a suite with two bedrooms we were wondering if you would be willing to share your lodgings. Of course, you are not forced to."

Somewhat stunned at the request, Carrie thought for a moment. "Maybe some cute guy will want to share with me," she thought. Looking back at the clerk, she asked, "Who would I be sharing the suite with?"

"Actually, this gentleman right here," the clerk replied, motioning to the figure standing next to Carrie.

Turning, she looked at the person standing next to her. She wasn't able to see his face, as he had reached down to retrieve something from his bag. Holding out her hand, she said, "Hi, I'm Carrie Bradshaw. It seems like I am going to be your roommate."

Slowly, the man stood up and turned around to face her. When she saw his face, the hand that she held out, flew up to her mouth in shock.

Then the man spoke. "Carrie," he said softly.

"John," she replied.

"You know each other?" the clerk asked a moment later, breaking the stunned silence.

Carrie turned to answer him, but she couldn't get the words to come out of her mouth.

"Yes, yes we do," Big said for her. Carrie then nodded in the affirmative.

"Then will it be a problem to share?"

"Not for me," Big answered.

"Isn't there anywhere else in this hotel for me to stay?" Carrie asked, the shock of seeing Big wearing off for a moment.

"We have no other rooms available. We would have to move you across to the other coast. We have no other reservations in this area."

Carrie thought about it a moment. First of all, what was he doing here? Did he know that she was coming? And he never took any vacations; he was always so busy with work.

Could she manage to stay in the same room with him? Was she strong enough? But, the prospect of having to move all the way across to the other coast was not one that she wanted to entertain. So she turned to the clerk.

"It's fine," she said on a shaky breath. "I think," she thought to herself.


End file.
